1. Field of the Invention
Leads for die packages are modified by selective application of dielectric or metal coatings, allowing better control of electrical properties, including changes to inductance and capacitance, and optimization for desired interconnect properties. In certain embodiments, signal phase matching is encouraged by layout changes that match lead length or selectively vary other electrical properties.
2. Description of Related Art